Trials and Adventures
by Daladakea
Summary: Jim falls off his solar surfer during summer break. As he is in Rehab, a kind doctor helps him find Silver, who has been captured and is about to stand trial for his crimes, even though he is a changed man. What if a new kind of adventure saves Silver and Jim finds his real father along the way? Nothing sure yet. First fanfiction, so be nice. I'm accepting ideas for this.
1. Chapter 1

_Jim stood in a wide Earth field as dawn came. There was mist thickly obscuring the landscape. He felt peaceful and calm. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a movement. He turned in it's direction. The shape became a person, and he recognized this person. John Silver. Silver... Jim had to think for a moment before he could process _

_what he was seeing. Silver was really here in front of him! "Silver!" He yelled happily. "Jimbo lad! I was wonderin' how ye was doing!" Silver hurried the rest of the way forward. They hugged a little awkwardly and then Morph chittered frantically._

_He seemed very concerned about something,and Jim vaguely thought he heard "Just toss it on him already! I need him up, wet or no!" And a cold wet sensation buzzed through him. A dark shadow started to shake him. Silver frowned and said, " Jimbo lad, I t'ink ye's best off letting them pull ye back up." Up from what? He wanted to ask. But the pull was stronger now, the shaking harder and his head was starting to hurt something awful. Silver started to fade away. "Silver! Come back!" Jim tried to yell but his mouth seemed stuck like it was glued shut, and the words sounded mumbled rather than shouted. It was getting lighter in the field, the fog lifting, and the sun rising and then..._

"Silver come back." He mumbled as he opened his eyes. Kyle was standing over him and looking quite worried and Jim heard someone say, "Is he awake yet Kyle?"

Kyle turned and nodded to whomever had asked the question. Jim wondered why everything was too bright and his head hurt. He wondered why he was outside next to a heap of twisted metal. _Metal...Surfer..._Jim gasped. "My solar surfer!" He sat up felt very dizzy and fell back down with a grunt. "Easy now, boy. I wouldn't have done that after taking the kind of knock you just did." A kind looking man appeared in Jim's field of vision. "Who are you? What knock? What happened?!"

"One question at a time, boy. First, you had a nasty accident with your surfer. Second,

because of the accident, I came to help you. I am Dr. Nolton. Third, you hit your head rather hard and have been quite out of things for the last hour or so. What is the last thing you remember?" Jim thought very hard. His head really hurt. Suddenly, it came back to him. "I crashed. I was trying a speed stunt on a dare and just at the critical moment, a huge gust of wind blew me into something and I fell off the surfer as it exploded. And I remember falling a good ways and thinking I was going to die and

I hit my head on something, a rock I think." The doctor seemed surprised. "Well, Jim my boy, that is very accurate, considering what your friends have said, and very vivid for such a hard hit. Do you remember what the surfer hit?" "The cliff I think."

"Do you remember who was solar surfing with you?" "Kyle, Mike and Matt. They're my best friends." "Who dared you?" It was Kyle, but Jim didn't want to say because he thought Kyle might get in trouble. "I don't remember." "You're lying. I can see it. You're a very bad liar Jim." "It was Kyle." The doctor nodded. He put ice on Jim's head and got a stretcher and six people to help him. He stayed at Jim's head and kept him talking.

"Did you dream anything while you were unconcious Jim?" "Yes."

"What was it about?" "A private matter." "A friend of yours?" "Yes."

The doctor hummed in what seemed to be disapproval. "What?"

The doctor didn't answer. Suddenly, Jim heard his mother. "Is he alright?! What's happened to him?!" He heard her coming closer. And how did he go from stretcher to a bed? He either didn't remember it or had passed out. His mother appeared over him.

"He's alright . A bit of nasty accident. I can talk to you later about it. He seems to be waking up again." Jim saw the doctor next. "How are you feeling Jim?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore." "I gave you a painkiller for it. You landed on it.

From a one hundred foot fall. I''m surprised you're alive, actually." "Jim, are you feeling alright otherwise?" His mother looked anxious and he didn't know why. " Sarah, it's too early to know. Ask him later." His mother had to leave while the doctor attended to Jim's checkup. "Too early to know what?" "Oh, no worries Jim. All in good time."

Jim knew the doctor was hiding something. "I want to know." "No, not yet. You just focus on getting well." "How long until I can go home?" Jim thought there was something worrisome about his legs and arms. But he didn't know what. "Well, Jim,

that's going to depend on a few things. First, I'll need to monitor you to make sure no permanent head injury has occurred and second, I'll need to see how well you can may have a few difficulties to overcome before you can leave."

"Like what?" "Oh, just little things. All in good time, as I said before. Rest now Jim."

Jim didn't want to rest, but he was now so tired he simply couldn't keep his eyes open.


	2. chapter 2

_Jim was sitting on the shrouds. He couldn't believe he'd murdered . He could've sworn he'd double checked the ropes. The knots had been tight. He was tying small knots in a piece of rope, trying to remember how well he'd tied the lifelines._

"_It weren't your fault ye know." He heard Silver's voice behind him. He sighed. He didn't want to deal with this. Silver didn't understand. He didn't know how hard Jim was trying to do everything right. He just killed someone because he screwed up. He couldn't _

_seem to go one day without some major screw up and this time his mistake, whatever it had been, had cost a life. "Why half the crew'd be spinnin' in that black abyss if it weren' for the likes of..." Jim was sick of this already. He interrupted Silver's chit chat as he jumped to the deck. "Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! I mean for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but ugh!" He felt tears rising and turned away. "Just, just forget it. Forget it." He rubbed his hand over his eyes. A hand turned him back around. "Now, you listen ta me James Hawkins."_

_Silver had a worried expression on. Odd. "Ye got the makin's o' greatness. But ye gotta _

_take the helm and chart yer own course, stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes ta test the cut o' your sails and show what yer made of, well, I hope I'm there ,catchin' some o' the light comin' of ya that day." Jim couldn't believe this guy. He wasn't worth much. He'd just killed someone. It was an accident but he'd done it._

_It was simply too much. He felt he could trust Silver. His tears overwhelmed his control and he sniffled and put his head on Silver's chest. He felt Silver tense up a little and then relax. He felt Silver's arms on him as Silver said, " There there lad, it's all right Jimbo, 's all right." Then Silver pushed him away awkwardly. This felt familiar, and Jim somehow knew Silver would try to cover for hugging Jim when he was supposed to be a tough guy by saying something about getting back to his watch, but instead he said, "Jim, wake up now boy. It's time to eat." Funny Silver didn't talk like that..._

Suddenly, Jim realized that it was a dream and that he was remembering that night after fell into the black hole. He almost never thought about the Voyage now that he had everything he needed and Silver was who knows where. Maybe the knock on the head was causing him to relive memories better left alone in his dreams. He'd have to ask the doctor about that. "Jim, are you hungry?" A friendly nurse stood over him.

"Yeah, should I be?" The nurse chuckled. "I should think so, considering that you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." He said. "The doctor will be here to do a check up soon. Don't eat too fast now boy." Jim complied and ate slowly, though it was hard since he was so hungry. After that, Dr. Nolton appeared. "Jim, how're you feeling? Does your head hurt? I didn't give you any painkillers after midnight last night." Jim shook his head. "No, it doesn't hurt. I have some questions Doc." The doctor chuckled a little.

But his chuckle sounded flat. "I have quite a few for you too, my boy." As soon as the checkup was finished pulled up the chair that was next to the bed.

"I think you're well enough to answer a few harder questions today. I'll ask one and then you can ask one. Sound fair?" Jim nodded. " Ok. I want to know if you notice anything strange in your body. Can you feel everything?" Jim tried to take a mental note on everything. "I can't feel my arms and legs very well." "Can you feel them at all?"

"Yes, but it's hard." "Try to move your arm for me." Jim tried to lift his arm.

It rose slowly and felt foreign to him. "Now, squeeze your hand into a fist as quick as you can and release as quick as you can." Jim tried and was alarmed that his fingers didn't move as fast as he wanted. "Hmm, well, it could happen, not likely though." The doctor muttered to himself. "Ok, my turn to ask a question. How long until I can get out of bed?" The doctor seemed to be caught offguard. "Oh, I don't know. A few days to a few weeks perhaps." But he didn't sound too sure. "Jim, this is a get to know you question. Who is the friend that you dream about? I'm asking because yesterday whe you partially woke up in the valley, you thought your friend Mike was a man called Silver.

Are you familiar with John Silver the pirate?" "Yes. I met him on a voyage. He was the captain of a group of mutineers aboard the ship." "You seemed to think he was a friend."

"He is. At least he is to me." "Well, he's a pirate and I don't know if you know this or not, but he is thought to have been captured on Crescentia. He is staning trial for several robberies, mutinys and a few accidental manslaughters. Do you want to attend his trial?"

Jim thought. He knew that Silver would probably be condemned to death or lifetime in prison for his crimes and Jim did not want to see his friend only to have him killed a few days later. But at the same time, maybe he could testify to Silver's good side. And even if Silver were to die, he might want to see Jim again before he died. "When is it?"

" It's tentatively scheduled for next week. He is allowed to have visitors, but so far, nobody has wanted to visit him. He is an old friend of mine and he spoke of you quite often. I thought I might ask you." "I need time to think about it. Can I visit him before the trial?" The doctor seemed to consider for a minute. "Yes, if you feel well enough and I deem you strong enough. I was planning on going the day after tommorrow."

Jim said he'd certainly want to visit before the trial. That night, he didn't sleep much. He kept thinking about the idea. Did he really want to see Silver get sentenced to a hanging?

The answer to that question was an obvious no. But should he go to support Silver and testify in his favor? Would he be able to take it seeing the sentence given if the outcome was what it was almost certainly to be? Would Silver want him there for support or waold he not want Jim to see him sentenced to death? Jim asked and answered these questions over and over until he finally fell asleep around three am.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was hanging from the wall of the mechanism. Each handhold shifted inward so that he lost his grip. He was slowly descending into the hot magma that waited hundreds of feet below. Silver was trying to save his treasure and Morph flew around Jim frantically._

_Then he flew up and disappeared. "Jimbo!" He heard Silver say. A few seconds that felt like a lifetime passed and Silver appeared and grabbed Jim's arm at the last second._

_As they jumped back through the portal, Jim realized just what Silver had given to save him. __Silver cared enough about me to give up all the treasure he'd been searching all his life for, to save me__ The thought was a question and a surprised exclaimation. Just as he voiced it to Silver and Slver replied he would get over it, B.E.N. And the others came up in the Legacy. B.E.N. Was panicking and saying how little time they had left..._

"Jim." Jim snapped awake. Darn. I forgot to ask about that memory thing.

His mother had woken him. "Jim, I've come to keep you company. Are you feeling alright this morning?" "I'm good Mom." He smiled at her. "Mom, is Dr. Nolton available?" "I think he's doing paperwork. Why? Are you ok Jim?"

"I just have a question for him. It's not urgent, but I'd like to ask him before I forget again. I meant to ask him yesterday." "I'll ask a nurse if they can get him for you."

The doctor soon appeared. "What can I help you with Jim boy?"

"I just wanted to know, I've been having dreams that are exact replays of the past. Of the voyage I met Silver on. I know those memories are always at the back of my mind,

but should they randomly be coming into my sleep? Is it due to the head injury?"

"It could be. If it is, it should go away soon. Your trouble with your arms and legs is another matter though." The doctor looked hesitant. "What do you mean?!"

"Well the accident injured a part of your spinal cord. It wasn't enough to completely

paralize you, but you may or may not be able to move perfectly again. We will know soon when you go to Rehab." "Are you sure that there's still a chance? I won't

ever walk again or will I just have difficulty?" "As far as I'm aware,you'll just have difficulty. And it may or may not be permanent." "Thanks. Can we see Silver today instead of tomorrow?" "Impatient are we? I'm sorry, but I can't leave until noon tomorrow." "ok." Jim looked so very disappointed. "Oh, let's not have long faces now. I'll let your friends visit today." Jim smiled instantly.

Later, Kyle, Mike and Matt showed up. "Sorry about daring you into this mess Jim."

Kyle muttered guiltily. Mike and Matt were staring at his neck brace.

"What's the prognosis?" Mike asked. Jim grinned mischieviously.

"Well, that depends on your viewpoint. I'm not dead or going to die and should be in Rehab soon." "Are you going to be able to walk again?" Matt asked apprehensivly.

"Yeah, but I may be slower to walk and wit my hands. At leaxt at first. We have to have a few days of Rehab before we know for sure if the problems are permanent."

The three friends looked rather guilty. "We're awful sorry man." Mike said.

"It's fine guys really. So, how are things at the Academy these last few days?"

"Everyone says hello. Shauna and Sandra especially." Jim groaned. "Not them too."

"Don't know what you're complaining about. They're awful good looking. I'd love to have two girls falling all over themselves to get me to date them." Kyle said. "Yeah, well you're not me. I'm not interested in anything but graduating the Academy, getting a ship and having adventures." They talked on and on, but Dr. Nolton cut the line at seven.

"If I'm letting you out to see Silver tomorrow, you will have to get some extra sleep."

Jim slept fairly soon that night, since talking with his friends all day tired him to pieces.

"_Morphy, we gotta make tracks!" He heard Silver whisper to Morph._

"_You never give up do you?" Jim said as he leaned against a kpole._

"_Ah, Jimbo! I was just makin' sure that our last longboat was safe and secure."_

_He said trying to cover. He tied a loose knot. Jim knew he needed to get away._

"_Hm, that should hold it." Jim said, retying the knot. "I taught ya too well. Now, if you _

_don't mind, we'd just avoid prison for little Morphy here. He's a free spirit. In a cage, it'd break his heart." Jim knew what Silver wanted. He had to let him go. He bent down _

_and untied the knot and opened the hanger door. "What say you ship out with us lad?_

_You and me, Hawkins and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties ta anyone?"_

_Jim wanted to go with him, really he did. But now, he had a future, if he chose to accept it. He'd have to make a tough decision. "Y'know, when I got on this boat, I'd've_

_taken you up on that offer in a second, but I met this old Cyborg, and he taught me that I could chart my own path. That's what I'm gonna do." Silver's eyes filled with tears._

_He chuckled in a way that clearly said he was close to crying. "Look at ye, glowin' like a solar flare. Yer something special Jim. Yer goin' ta rattle the stars ye are." _

_Silver held out his arms, and Jim threw himself into them. Again, though, Silver pulled away abruptly. "Got a bit o' grease in this Cyborg eye o' mine." He said turning away._

_Jim noticed he had tears in his eyes too. Morph wasnt happy about leaving Jim and turned into a puddle to get the point across. Jim told Morph he'd see him around and Morph agreed, but Silver gave Morph to Jim along with the only treasure he'd managed to get from Treasure Planet. "Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." "Jimbo lad, when have I ever done otherwise?" Silver replied laughing as his longboat sailed away._

But you got caught, didn't you? Jim thought as he woke. He looked at the clock. It was

eight am. Four hours to wait. He lay back and remembered the great Voyage.

He wondered if they'd be saying their real goodbye this time. It wasn't pleasant to think about to say the least. His mother kept him company most of the time that day and they played a few games of chess,with her moving the pieces to where he wanted them,to save his energy. But Jim was so excited to see Silver and worried that it might the last time, that he kept fidgeting as much as his condition allowed. "Jim, settle down, you'll see him soon enough." His mother said, trying to soothe hom. She still didn't know anything about how he met Silver or any experiences with him, so she still thought it strange that her son should happen to be friends with a notorious pirate.

The time passed agonizingly slowly. His mother had to leave to tend the Inn around eleven so he was left to spend the remaining time alone. At eleven fifty, Dr. Nolton came in. "Ready to go Doc?" Jim asked instantly. "Yes, the question is, are you?"

Jim thought he spotted a mix of humor and sympathy in the doctor's eyes.

"Jim, today, I want you to try to stand until I bring the wheelchair over, alright?"

"Ok." Jim said. After all, how hard could it be? He was dead wrong. He tried to swing his legs over, but had to settle for sitting up and inching them over the edge. He stood up, but it felt like he was standing on poles instead of legs. He tried a few wobbly and stiff steps forward, and succeded in falling flat on his face. He started laughing and the doctor laughed with him. "Alright, boy, into the chair." The doctor had to lift him in.

"Can I wheel myself down the hall to the elevator?" "Sure, if you can get that far."

He didn't get two feet. But he didn't care. He was going to see Silver again.

When they got to the prison, Jim was nervous. Was Silver the same as he used to be? Would he look different? Was he hurt? Would he recognize Jim?

They were admitted into the hallway full of cells and the guard told them which one Silver was in. "Silver! It's me Nolton!" "Nolton! How long's it been?!"

Jim's heart soared at the sound of Silver's voice. He'd waited so long to hear it again.

"A few decades I think. I have someone I think you'll want to see."

"Who?" "I believe you are aquainted with Jim Hawkins?" "Jimbo!"

When Silver saw Jim, he looked ten years younger. "Jimbo, lad, get over here an' let me see how ye've changed!" Jim reached through the bars and Silver reached around him with his flesh arm. His Cyborg arm wouldn't fit through the bars. Nolton went to get a guard. When he returned, a guard with keys followed him. The guard unlocked the gate and offered Jim inside. As soon as he wheeled into the cell, the guard locked it behind him. "Just call if you want out in less than ten minutes." Nolton said.

Jim nodded. "Jimbo." Silver murmured. He couldn't believe Jim was here.

"Jimbo." He said it three or four times before he could say anything else. "Lad, what happened to ye?" "I had an accident. I fell off my solar surfer."

They talked for quite a while. After about four hours, Nolton came in to say that he needed to get back to work. He found Jim lying on the bed fast asleep. The boy seemed so happy, that he glowed. Silver had placed the wheelchair in a corner and was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. "Well, look at that. They are closer than a duck to water."

Nolton muttered to himself. He explained to the cop and left them that way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jim woke and found that he was in a jail cell. It took a moment for him to

realize he wasn't in trouble. He was with Silver. That thought made his heart leap for joy.

It plummetted again though when he realized that Silver was in the jail for a reason.

"Jimbo, ye finally awake lad?" Jim rolled over with some difficulty and

groaned,"five more minutes." And thought he may have to really get up before Silver responded their old way. "Jimbo, if ye can't get up in time for breakfast, ye can swab this here cell for the remainder of the day!" "I'm up!" Jim shouted sitting up.

He swung his legs over the bed. He tried to stand up and fell right back down.

Silver gave him a worried look and helped him up. Jim protested by saying,"I can do it myself."' Silver only chuckled and continued to help. Soon Jim stopped arguing and

accepted the help resignedly. Dr. Norton arrived to pick Jim up and saw Silver helping the boy. "Jim, we need to go. Today you'll have Rehab. And Mr. Silver, you are to accompany him. For now." He chuckled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I arranged with the cops to allow Silver to assist Jim in Rehab, as community

service so that he gives back what he took and so that he isn't bored enough to try to escape while he is waiting to go on trial." He had seen the way Jim and Silver bonded,

he knew what it was like to want that kind of connection and not have it. He thought he'd help Jim have some time with his friend before the trial almost surely ended Silver's life.

"You want me to do what?!" Jim said, frustrated. Dr. Norton was used to such 'd worked in Rehab for almost a decade. It was nice to see all the hard work paying off. But it was hard to see some patients learn that they would never walk without a cane or not at all. Jim, he was sure, could recover most of his previous physical capabilities if not all. But the boy got a little too tempermental sometimes and would need a break."All I'm asking Jim is for you to stand for a minute and then try to walk to me." He explained carefully. " I feel like I'm going to drop from exhaustion. I don't care if I worked longer yesterday. I just want to sleep." "Well then, this will be the very last thing that I ask of you today." Norton said. Jim grudgingly stood up and stayed standing for a minute, but when he took a step forward, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor in a tired, angry heap. "Alright, Jim. That was good enough."

Something sparked in Jim and he started trying to get up. "No it wasn't. I'm going to try again." He said a touch defiantly. The doctor knew then that this boy had a much stronger resolve to get well than most patients in their second day of Rehab.

It took Jim three minutes to get on his feet. He walked forward two steps and fell again.

His body was too tired to keep up and Norton thought that Jim needed to be done.

After the fourth fall, he gently told Jim that it was time to stop.

"You don't want to ruin all the progress so far do you?" He asked, prompting.

Jim went back to his bed moderately irritated. Silver came to visit soon after.

The cops thought that if he was doing community service that it ought to be more than just helping out at the hospital some days. So he'd been out picking up trash from the

streets today. Jim smiled when he saw Silver in the doorway. "Hey there Silver."

"How was Rehab today lad?" "Fell on my face quite a few times."

"Well, I s'pose ye'll be havin' that a good bit o' the time, Jimbo."

Jim knew why Silver was here. His trial was tomorrow. And had

told Jim that he had told Silver to make the choice on Jim's attendance.

Jim could tell that Silver was beating around the bush. "The trial's tomorrow right?"

As if he didn't know. Silver looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yes Jimbo. I guess it is." "I think I want to testify in your favor. Actually, I know I do. And I want to be there for you. Dr. Nolton says that I'm well enough to go." Jim rambled.

"Aye, that he did. But he also said that I make the decision on if I want ye ta go."

"And?" Silver felt guilty seeing Jim like this. He knew the boy wanted to be there, but he also knew that it might be a touch easier for Jim if he didn't see Silver given his death sentence. "Jimbo, I have decided that I'd rather go it alone. Don't get me wrong, lad.

I do want ye there for me, an' maybe tell 'em what ye think o' me. But Jimbo, they're not gonna change the verdict because one boy says they should."

"You're going to tell him not to let me go!" "Well, it's just-"

"Nevermind. Forget it. I understand Silver." Jim's eyes began watering and he turned away from Silver. "Jimbo? Are ye alright lad?" There was no reply. Silver sat there all day and there was no reply. Jim didn't want to ignore Sivler, on his last day before the trial, but he thought that maybe if he did, Silver might get the message and allow him to attend. As the light began to fade outside, Silver decided to check one last time to see if Jim would talk to him. "Jimbo, lad are ye awake?" "Yeah." Jim didn't sound like he was crying or had been, so Silver thought either Jim was holding it in until he left or

else the watery eyes had been his bad attempt at puppy eyes. "Lad, I know I can't make it any easier for ye, but ye gotta understand that I said what I did for a reason. I don't

want ye to have to see me get sentenced to..."

Jim nodded. "I understand, but I can take it. I already know what they'll do, so why make it worse by me not being there for you? Why can't I at least try to help?"

Jim's voice wavered. Silver was starting to feel pretty bad about this.

"I just don't understand why you won't at least let me try. The hardest thing, for me, is to

just sit here and not do anything, and let you..." Jim trailed off and stared at Silver.

How ironic that this was starting to look a lot like the situation Silver had found himself in when Mr. Arrow died. Except that this time, he was the one who caused the problem, and now he had to fix it. Just as he made this decision though, Jim ducked his head

and sniffled. He hated crying in front of people, but he felt that Silver didn't understand

and he really could help. He could. He felt a hand on his shoulder, just rubbing his shoulder. Silver felt so bad about this. He didn't whisper words of useless comfort.

He just rubbed Jim's shoulder until he stopped crying. "Jimbo, ye can go. But I don't want ye ta think that yer really going ta be able ta do anything for me."

Jim just smiled gratefully at him. He had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jim woke and found that he was in a jail cell. It took a moment for him to

realize he wasn't in trouble. He was with Silver. That thought made his heart leap for joy.

It plummetted again though when he realized that Silver was in the jail for a reason.

"Jimbo, ye finally awake lad?" Jim rolled over with some difficulty and

groaned,"five more minutes." And thought he may have to really get up before Silver responded their old way. "Jimbo, if ye can't get up in time for breakfast, ye can swab this here cell for the remainder of the day!" "I'm up!" Jim shouted sitting up.

He swung his legs over the bed. He tried to stand up and fell right back down.

Silver gave him a worried look and helped him up. Jim protested by saying,"I can do it myself."' Silver only chuckled and continued to help. Soon Jim stopped arguing and

accepted the help resignedly. Dr. Norton arrived to pick Jim up and saw Silver helping the boy. "Jim, we need to go. Today you'll have Rehab. And Mr. Silver, you are to accompany him. For now." He chuckled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I arranged with the cops to allow Silver to assist Jim in Rehab, as community

service so that he gives back what he took and so that he isn't bored enough to try to escape while he is waiting to go on trial." He had seen the way Jim and Silver bonded,

he knew what it was like to want that kind of connection and not have it. He thought he'd help Jim have some time with his friend before the trial almost surely ended Silver's life.

"You want me to do what?!" Jim said, frustrated. Dr. Norton was used to such 'd worked in Rehab for almost a decade. It was nice to see all the hard work paying off. But it was hard to see some patients learn that they would never walk without a cane or not at all. Jim, he was sure, could recover most of his previous physical capabilities if not all. But the boy got a little too tempermental sometimes and would need a break."All I'm asking Jim is for you to stand for a minute and then try to walk to me." He explained carefully. " I feel like I'm going to drop from exhaustion. I don't care if I worked longer yesterday. I just want to sleep." "Well then, this will be the very last thing that I ask of you today." Norton said. Jim grudgingly stood up and stayed standing for a minute, but when he took a step forward, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor in a tired, angry heap. "Alright, Jim. That was good enough."

Something sparked in Jim and he started trying to get up. "No it wasn't. I'm going to try again." He said a touch defiantly. The doctor knew then that this boy had a much stronger resolve to get well than most patients in their second day of Rehab.

It took Jim three minutes to get on his feet. He walked forward two steps and fell again.

His body was too tired to keep up and Norton thought that Jim needed to be done.

After the fourth fall, he gently told Jim that it was time to stop.

"You don't want to ruin all the progress so far do you?" He asked, prompting.

Jim went back to his bed moderately irritated. Silver came to visit soon after.

The cops thought that if he was doing community service that it ought to be more than just helping out at the hospital some days. So he'd been out picking up trash from the

streets today. Jim smiled when he saw Silver in the doorway. "Hey there Silver."

"How was Rehab today lad?" "Fell on my face quite a few times."

"Well, I s'pose ye'll be havin' that a good bit o' the time, Jimbo."

Jim knew why Silver was here. His trial was tomorrow. And had

told Jim that he had told Silver to make the choice on Jim's attendance.

Jim could tell that Silver was beating around the bush. "The trial's tomorrow right?"

As if he didn't know. Silver looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yes Jimbo. I guess it is." "I think I want to testify in your favor. Actually, I know I do. And I want to be there for you. Dr. Nolton says that I'm well enough to go." Jim rambled.

"Aye, that he did. But he also said that I make the decision on if I want ye ta go."

"And?" Silver felt guilty seeing Jim like this. He knew the boy wanted to be there, but he also knew that it might be a touch easier for Jim if he didn't see Silver given his death sentence. "Jimbo, I have decided that I'd rather go it alone. Don't get me wrong, lad.

I do want ye there for me, an' maybe tell 'em what ye think o' me. But Jimbo, they're not gonna change the verdict because one boy says they should."

"You're going to tell him not to let me go!" "Well, it's just-"

"Nevermind. Forget it. I understand Silver." Jim's eyes began watering and he turned away from Silver. "Jimbo? Are ye alright lad?" There was no reply. Silver sat there all day and there was no reply. Jim didn't want to ignore Sivler, on his last day before the trial, but he thought that maybe if he did, Silver might get the message and allow him to attend. As the light began to fade outside, Silver decided to check one last time to see if Jim would talk to him. "Jimbo, lad are ye awake?" "Yeah." Jim didn't sound like he was crying or had been, so Silver thought either Jim was holding it in until he left or

else the watery eyes had been his bad attempt at puppy eyes. "Lad, I know I can't make it any easier for ye, but ye gotta understand that I said what I did for a reason. I don't

want ye to have to see me get sentenced to..."

Jim nodded. "I understand, but I can take it. I already know what they'll do, so why make it worse by me not being there for you? Why can't I at least try to help?"

Jim's voice wavered. Silver was starting to feel pretty bad about this.

"I just don't understand why you won't at least let me try. The hardest thing, for me, is to

just sit here and not do anything, and let you..." Jim trailed off and stared at Silver.

How ironic that this was starting to look a lot like the situation Silver had found himself in when Mr. Arrow died. Except that this time, he was the one who caused the problem, and now he had to fix it. Just as he made this decision though, Jim ducked his head

and sniffled. He hated crying in front of people, but he felt that Silver didn't understand

and he really could help. He could. He felt a hand on his shoulder, just rubbing his shoulder. Silver felt so bad about this. He didn't whisper words of useless comfort.

He just rubbed Jim's shoulder until he stopped crying. "Jimbo, ye can go. But I don't want ye ta think that yer really going ta be able ta do anything for me."

Jim just smiled gratefully at him. He had a plan.

Kyle, Matt and Mike decided to help Jim to make up for the solar surfer incident.

Shauna and Sandra agreed to do anything he needed for a kiss on the cheek.

They knew he wasn't going to date them, so they didn't demand for it to be on the lips.

They had the upper hand anyway, because Jim was going to do anything for Silver,

and that was good enough for them. They all had to convince Captain Amelia

that Silver really was a changed man. She would be the most powerful one on the defense, if they could get her to agree to this. And that was the largest IF of the century.

Captain Amelia had been very adamant about seeing Silver hung. But she had a heart and soft spots somewhere, and if they pressed the right buttons, she might agree.

They met in the hospital room on the morning of the trial. It was set to be at nine that night, so they had the whole day to plan and do. Siler was to isit Jim one more time for

his Rehab. "This is easy enough. We request for the cops to let Silver assist Dr. Doppler

today, the Captain comes home to see her husband and kids rested, happy and well cared for and then we tell her Silver did it and that if she'd like to, she could visit Jim.

She will want to help him in Rehab, and we take her to see the schedule for the next day right before visiting him. We take her a little early and seat her by the Rehab window. She'll see Silver aiding Jim and decide that he's good enough to be let off the hook."

Kyle explained proudly. "We only have one chance to do it right. Are you certain it will

work?" Jim asked tentatively. "Absoulutely." "Ok then. We need more details in the plan. Who's doing what?" "Ok, so the girls here will run in to the Captain with Silver's

wanted poster and ask if it's true. Then one will break down hysterically crying,

and the other tries to explain tat they saw this man doing a lot of good things.

And then me and the guys go in, and tell her the story of your friendship with Silver and all the good things he's been doing for everyone that we saw him do. He di a lot of things you weren't aware of Jim. She'll like those stories. Then we can tell her abut your accident and Rehab and try make her want to come help you tommorrow. We take her in to show her your Rehab exercises for tommorrow. Then we take her in right before the

lists are posted. We apologize and make her want to wait for them. And we seat her outside the Rehab window so that she can't miss you and Silver working together.

She'll melt right into doing what we want her to do." Kyle stated all this proudly and with an air that said he'd thought it out very well. "The best part of this plan," Mike started. "Is that you don't do anything out of the ordinary!" Matt finished.

Being twins, they did that sometimes, starting and finishing one another sentences.

"Captain Amelia is pretty smart, she might be able to see where it's going." Jim said reluctantly. "She might." Mike agreed. "But it's the only option left." Matt finished.

"Unless of course you have something better." Kyle added.

Jim sighed and shut his eyes. "Let's do it." He said. His friends set out immediately.

Kyle and the guys set out and the girls joined them soon after. They were informed

of the plan and they chattered t each other about how they were going to pulkl this off without arousing the Captain's suspicion to soon. They went to the police station.

"Officer," Matt said. "We have information on an area where Silver could be of service today, and still be in time to help at the hospital." "Explain."

Matt told very convincingly how the Dopplers would need help that day. The cop agreed and Silver went to work immediately. When Amelia came home that eening, Delbert

walked calmly up to her and told her what the man had done. She was shocked.

Just then,(right on cue.) Shauna and Saundra ran in. "Captain Amelia! Oh, Captain Amelia, is it true?!" Shauna fell to her knees weeping. Saundra was watery eyed, but controlled. "Oh Captain, would you really allow this wonderful man to be hung?!

Why he is a changed man from the pirate you knew. And he's such friends with Jim,

Jim will be heartbroken that Silver won't be there for him! Oh, Captain, please don't let this happen! Jim won't ever get better now!" Then she too fell on her knees crying.

"Get better?! What's wrong with him?" The Captain demanded. The boys ran in just then. "Shauna! Saundra! We told you not to get carried away! You promised not to say anything. Besides it's just a rumor." Kyle said, annoyed(not). The girls, still weeping, apologized weakly and ran out the door. "What is this about Jim? What happened?"

The story of the surfer incident was told. "How did he come to be friends with Silver?"

The story of their time on the voyage. "Impossible! And now he's helping Jim get better?" They nodded. "Maybe after Silver gets hung, you can help Jim. He needs it."

Mike suggested. "I think I will. Does he just do general things or specific excercises

in Rehab." "He does some specific things." Matt said, suppressing a smile.

She was playing right into it! "Captain, would you like to see his list for tomorrow

and talk to his doctor? The lists for Rehab should be posted by the time we get there.

And if we leave now, they should just be finishing up when we get there." Kyle prompted. "Well, alright. Delbert and the children are taken care of, so I have the tiem.

Besides, I should go see that boy. He's too good for the Academy to lose. I want to give him some encouragement to keep trying. He's so smart, he's almost a prodigy."

They left immediately. When they got there, it was just as expected. The lists were not yet posted, and Jim and Silver were still working. "Sorry about making you wait Captain. I really thought we were here on time." Matt apologized. He was good at making people believe everything he said. "Oh, that's quite alright. I have time.

Is there a place to sit? I'd like to see how Jim's Rehab is going. Do they have an observation window?" The group sat down in front of the window. Dr. Norton was absent, having trusted Silver with knowing how far to push Jim and when to make him stop. Just as they planned, Jim and Silver were perfectly visible. Only they weren't working on the excericises. They were hugging and looked like they were crying.

As soon as his friends left, Jim fell asleep. When he woke, it was time for Rehab.

Dr. Nolton appeared and escourted Jim to the Rehab room. Silver greeted him with a smile. Dr. Nolton told Silver to watch how far he pushed the boy and left to attend

to his other patients. "Jimbo, are ye ready lad?" Silver asked. "Yep." Jim said cheerfully.

"I didn't mean this lad. I meant the trial." Silver's smile faded and he looked sad.

"Jimbo, I really wish ye'd reconsider. I don't want ye ta have ta see it."

"I won't reconsider." "Yer as stubborn a lad as when I first met ye. Nothin' will

stand in yer way boy. Yer strong,so strong. Ye'll get through anything Jimbo.

Just look to the stars. Ye'll learn everything ye'll ever need ta know there."

"Are you proud of having known me?" Jim's lower lip trembled. Silver was looking

close to tears now too. "Jimbo, lad, I" He sniffled a little. " I am so proud of havin' known ye. I'm proud of ye too. Going ta the Academy and makin' somethin' o' yerself.

Jim lad, I could never be more proud." A tear rolled down Silver's cheek. He opened his arms for Jim. Jim caved and hugged him. They stood there for a long time. Jim had forgotten about the plan to save Silver. He could only think of the man's impending doom. Soon enough though, Silver pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"Jimbo, are those yer friends watchin' us?" Jim looked out the window and saw

his group and Captain Amelia looking at him. Darn it, I forgot. I wonder if she'll 

know that we made this a real plan. He looked anxiously at the Captain's face.

She looked sad and thoughtful. Maybe their little display helped to melt her into helping them. They walked out, as Jim self conciously rubbed his cheeks and eyes.

He hated that they'd seen him crying, but if it saved Silver, he decided that it

didn't matter if he never lived it down.

Amelia strode right up to them. "Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Silver, I have decided that

I will try to speak in defense. I will not stop pressing the charges, but I might

be able to speak out both sides of my mouth." They all smiled and nudged each other.

"However," She continued. "Don't think I don't know what's going on here. I

know you planned all this. The way those girls were weeping, the way that my husband and children of all people were who he had to care for. And then how you brought me here. Early enough to see their work. Rather fishy, if you ask me."

"Will it effect your testimony?" Matt asked nervously. "It should, but it won't.

I'm not heartless you know." She said grinning.

When Jim slowly walked back to his bed, occasionally requiring help to stand upright,

he grinned like a child at Christmas. He just might still have Silver. The trial was in a few hours. Everyone sat waiting tensely. Nobody said much. "Silver," Jim asked eventually, "What were some things you did while you were doing community service?

My friends said that you did some good things that I wasn't aware of. What were they?"

"A good deed should always remain a secret unless mentioned by somebody else, Jimbo." He answered. So Jim asked Kyle. "He helped a lost child find her mother.

The mother was shocked to find out that he did that of his own free will, and she later had to save him a talking down from the cop for shirking. He found some money laying on the street and it looked like it had been lying there for a few days, so he took it and bought food for some homeless families. Jim, he really is changing into a better person.

And you started that change. You're like his son, and his moral compass. He did all those things, and more, because you helped hm realize what life should be about. I bet that if you asked him, he'd tell you that if he were to die for all his wrongs, he'd still die a happy man. Because you were in his life. Because he was empty for so long, and then filled. He became free the moment he realized he needed to help, not hinder others.

Not to take, but to give. Not to lie, but tell the truth for the greater good.

He saw the good in you Jim, and made you believe in yourself, and you did the same

for him." Jim was shocked to hear all this. He turned his head toward Silver, to see if he'd heard their talk, but he hadn't. They went to the trial. Jim had decided that he would stand, without assistance, if he was questioned or asked to give his testimony.

Silver looked over at Jim when he thought the boy wasn't looking. The lad now looked tense and worried. He knew Jim didn't want to lose him. He hoped that everyone's testimonies matched the standards for letting a reformed pirate off the hook.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge pounded her hammer to her desk.

The room went silent. Easy now Jimbo, it'll be alright. Silver thought. He wished that he and the boy were telepathic so that he could try to comfort the boy from across the room.

"We are here today for the case of John Silver, pirate and mutineer. The charges are

to be announced by Captain Amelia." The Captain stood. There was a quiet gasp from some in the room. The attendees and the jury were quite surprised to see the one pressing charges sitting in the defense side of the room. "The charges against this man are mutiny of the RLS Legacy, stolen treasure from a should have been historic site, stolen treasure map and accidental murder of the pirate Billy Bones.

And all the other normal charges of pirating." Amelia sat. "Thank you Captain. Mr. Silver, what have you to say for yourself?" Silver looked a little uncomfortable as he said, "Nothing Yer Honor. I haven't anything relevant ta say fer myself."

Silver, what are you doing?! You've done so much good! Jim thought to himself.

"We'll begin testimonies then. Jim Hawkins, please tell us the encounters you have had with this man." Jim stood and explained about the Voyage. He explained how Silver had

elicited distrust from him for a while, how they came to be friends and how he'd comforted Jim after Arrow's death. He told how the man had seen past his insecurities, rebellion and past. How Silver had seen greatness that nobody else had.

How he'd encouraged to make something of himself, to keep going. " On the whole Your Honor," He concluded a little shakily. "This man has done more for me than anyone else. He has been the closest thing to a father that I've had since my dad left me

when I was twelve. I love him like family. Please consider these things I have said, Your Honor and jury, in making your decision." Jim sat down. Don't cry now Jim or they'll all 

think that you made this up. He thought. His friends all told their stories of what they had seen Silver do. When Captain Amelia stood to make her testimony,

the room crackled with tension. What would she say for Silver? She was

the one pressing charges after all. "Your Honor, jury and attendees of this court,

I declare Mr. Silver guilty of the alleged crimes, however, he does seem to have changed

through his friendship with Mr. Hawkins. I believe that if we were to give him a

simple punishment, he could stay with Jim and he'd know what to do. I doubt from what

I have seen that he will go back to his pirate ways. He's already discovered for himself that piracy is nothing more than a hollow version of what life can be. Think about it.

You haven't any real friends, because those you trust might turn on you at any moment.

You haven't any happy, carefree memories of your pirate life. You could die at any moment. It must a very lonely and empty life to live. I think he's been punished enough,

he is clearly reformed and a small penalty will ensure that the public at least, will be quite pleased in their law system. I do hope very sincerely that you will consider letting him go, with a short jail sentence followed by a year probation."

The room was stark silent for a moment, then erupted into applause.

The judge decided that no questioning was needed. "We will now have an intermission

as the jury make their decision." Everyone left quite tense, but the walk was sure to do them good. Jim wheeled his wheelchair right up to Silver. "Silver, I don't want you to say that you haven't got anything to say for yourself! You did a lot of good. You shouldn't die." He was still trying to hold on to his emotional mask, but it was slipping. Silver could see what the boy was thinking and feeling quite clearly. Jim's eyes were watering, and Silver knew the teen couldn't help it. He felt so guilty for making Jim feel this way. But he knew he needed to pay for what he did. Not threatening society

was not good enoough for him. He felt that he needed to spend his life in prison, or die for what he did. But how could he communicate that to Jim? He couldn't, so he would at least tell a little of the truth. "Jimbo, if they decide ta kill me, I want ye ta know that I was proud to know, and proud of ye. I will die a very happy man." Jim sniffed and hugged Silver. Soon though, it was time to hear the verdict. Jim was sitting on the edge of his wanted to leap up if they demanded Silver hung so that he could defend him. He was shaking so hard that Amelia noticed. How embarrassing. "Jim, are you alright?" He nodded without looking at her. She handed him a tissue. Great.

"Have the jury come to a decision?" asked the Judge. A woman stood.

"We have, Your Honor. We believe that while Silver is certainly changed, it would be wrong after all he's done to allow him to live. We suggest a shooting, rather than

a hanging. It would be more merciful to him. Or he could choose his death. Either way, we believe that it is in the better interest of the Galaxy that he die. This Your Honor,

is our decision." Instead of leaping up to say something, Jim crumbled down.

He simply fainted, because his mind could not take it.

Get up lad. It's all right. Silver silently pleaded. But Jim did not rise.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim woke in Silver's cell. Silver was sleeping next to him. He thought for a moment that

it was that first night a week ago when he first saw Silver again. But then he remembered what had happened in the courtroom. He immediately started crying.

Silver woke with a start. He turned and saw Jim, bawling his heart out.

"Jimbo, I know what ye're feelin' lad, but it's gotta happen. I'm sorry Jim."

He unashamedly hugged Jim for a while. "Why?" Jim finally managed to choke out.

"Why? You don't deserve it! You don't!" He collapsed back into sobs.

Silver felt his own eyes watering. He didn't even try to blink his tears away.

A tear fell from his eye and landed on Jim's neck. "Silver?" Jim asked without raising

his head. He heard a suppressed sob and glanced up quickly. Silver was whisper sobbing. "Silver, y-you don't want to die, do you?" "I don't mind the dying bit lad.

The part that makes me feel worried and sad is that ye'll be hurtin' over it fer a

long time." "A long time?! How about more like forever! Da-"

Jim stopped before he said dad. "I'll miss you." He said putting his head on Silver's chest again. They heard the door unlock. "The time has come." Jim wished he could just pass out again. He wiped his eyes quickly. Silver did the same. Jim walked with Silver

to the gallows. Silver hesitated. He'd never hugged Jim in public, right in plain view

of hundreds of people. Then he thought Oh what the heck. And he threw his arms around Jim. Jim felt Silver's arms close around him. He was too shocked for a moment to do much of anything. Then he hugged Silver back, burying his face in Silver's chest.

"Alright you mongrol. Up on the plank." The hangman said unfeelingly.

Silver released Jim and stepped up to the platform. The noose was fitted to his neck.

"Jimbo, ye're walking, on yer own!" He said in suprise. Jim noticed that Silver was right. He could walk easily as though nothing had ever happened. "Shut it!"

The hangman said. He pulled the lever that dropped the plank, the rope snapped and

Silver fell through. Jim looked hopeful for a second that Silver would come

up out of that hole, since they usually weren't too deep, but nothing happened.

"No." Jim murmured. "Please, no." He watched as they hauled the body up.

"John Silver the rogue pirate and mutineer, is dead!" roared the hangman.

The crowd cheered loudly. Jim was probably the only one there that was close to tears.

He wouldn't let them fall. Not here. He ran all the way home, threw himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

**A/N OK, so I'm still updating after all. Guess those plot bunnies won't stay away! Can someone pretty please With Morph on top**

**review? I really would like to know what people think of my story and would love it if someone would give out their ideas. I have a general idea how I want this story to go, but I am still looking for ideas. Also, if anyone has ideas for future stories, please put in a review for this one too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Silver landed on something soft. "What on Montressor just happened?!"

He muttered to himself. He was supposed to be dead. He thought he was.

Then he realized that he had landed on a soft, life sized manikin of himself. Someone grabbed him and both hands over his mouth. Just as he was pulled into the shadows,

two men came and dragged the manikin away. He heard the announcement of

the hangman and the cheers of the crowd. The Judge had been the one to grab him.

"Yer Honor?! What's goin' on here? I'm supposed ta be dead!"

"I'm not the Judge now. I'm just another citizen. You may call me by my name.

Torna. As for what's happening, the trial was staged to keep the plan secret.

You are going to help us capture the pirate Scroop and bring him to justice."

"But he's dead!" "No he isn't. He got space burn, but he lived."

"He's one me worst nightmares. What's in it fer me? I don't want any part in it, so make the deal good." "Alright. The trial was staged, but Hawkins wasn't told. He thinks you're dead. And we won't tell him you aren't until you capture Scroop."

"What else?" Inside Silver was trembling with fear for himself and anger that they'd toy with Jim's emotions. But he wanted to appear nonchalant. Torna rolled her eyes.

"We will allow you to live on probation for the rest of your life."

"I want full release!" Silver roared. "Oh, very well. I think I must show you what I'm talking about." And she hauled Silver away. Silver hadn't a clue where to.

Until he saw the Benbow Inn. She took him to a second story window.

He saw Jim lying on his bed, bawling his eyes out. "Jimbo." He whispered to himself.

"You will help us. Or that is how he'll always be." Torna said. She felt awful for Jim and even felt bad for Silver, but she knew Scroop was pirating too many ships around Montressor. He needed to die. He'd also evaded imprisonment too many times.

Silver agreed to help in return for the freedom to look in on Jim anytime he wanted.

"We'll install cameras and volume control so that you can see and hear anything that happens anytime you like." She promised in a kind voice. Now that he'd agreed to

assist, she had no reason to be harsh. (She wasn't a harsh person by nature.)

"What are you going to need Mr. Silver?" "I don't know yet. I have to spy on Scroop and

see what his condition is." "I can give you the information that I know from intelligence

missions." Silver nodded. "Any video footage might be useful."

She took him to the police compound. He had to sleep in his cell. "I'll give you a briefing tomorrow." He fell asleep, but woke when they were placing a holo screen in

his cell. "This is so that when you're on breaks, or a night, you can watch your friend as much as you wish." Her intention was to remind Silver that someone he held very dear

was suffering, and would remain suffering until he brought Scroop to them.

Her other intention was to ease some of her guilt for doing this and to keep Silver

informed on his friend. She just felt wrong making them both suffer, but

it was needed to keep Silver's loyalty. He turned on the holo, and turned the volume up.

Jim had apparently cried himself to sleep. Poor lad. Silver thought.

Tomorrow, Jim would back at the Academy. They had put microphones and cameras

there too. With a heavy heart, he fell asleep. In his dreams, he heard Jim sobbing into his pillow and saw his heartbroken face at the gallows again and again. He'd better find Scroop soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim woke and slid out of bed. He packed his things to go to the Academy in silence.

Silver was watching everything with a resigned air. His mother tried to get him to eat breakfast, but he refused again and again. He walked out the door without saying anything else. His head hung low the whole way to the spaceport. As soon as he got to the Academy though, he put his head up and acted like nothing happened.

"Hi Jim! How was your summer? I heard you had an accident." His friend Tyler said.

Tyler had no idea. None at all. "Did you hear about that old pirate they hung the pther day? I heard that the rope snapped and he fell to his death in the hole beneath the gallows. Guess he deserved it didn't he?" Jim didn't answer. To say yes to that would be to betray Silver. To say no would be lying altogether. Tyler noticed his silence.

"Jim?" "I don't really want to talk about it. I don't like to chit chat about hangings."

That much was true. Tyler nodded. " Ok. I'll see you around then!" He ran to tell others the seemingly wonderful news. Jim went to the dorm and unpacked. He had a whole day

until the welcome seminar. And then tomorrow, classes would begin. He sat on his bed and stayed there all day. Kyle, Mike and Matt came in to unpack. "Sorry we couldn't save him Jim."Kyle said. "Forget it."Jim muttered. "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Matt asked. "I don't care. Do what you like." Jim said in a monotone voice.

He thought if he ignored them long enough, they'd leave. They left, one by one over the next two hours. Matt, the most considerate and sympathetic of the lot, left last. "Are you sure you want to be left alone now? I won't tell the guys if you want me to stay."

Jim knew he could trust Matt, but he still felt a little embarrassed about having fainted in front of him and the others. "Im good. Go have fun Matt." He said as reassuringly as

he could. Matt left. As soon as the door shut, Jim put his head in his hands and cried.

"Silver, I know you're watching. You've got to be. I miss you so much. It hurts.

I wish you could come back." Jim sobbed. Little did he know, Silver really was watching. Silver turned his head away from the screens after a while. He couldn't stand to watch anymore. Jim stopped crying soon enough, but by that time, Silver was in his

briefing. Jim fell asleep. Mike shook him awake several hours later. "Jim, time to get ready for the seminar." Kyle said. Jim woke up. He heard gasps all around him.

"What?" He asked. "Jim, you could have said you feeling that bad. We could've stayed with you!" Mike said. "What are you talking about?" Jim asked, faking cluelessness.

He knew. His face showed all too clearly how much he was really hurting.

"Jim, we are your _friends_! You can tell us anything." Mike stated. "Ok."

Jim said through a sigh. Matt came out from the dressing room in his Academy uniform.

"Stop it guys. If you want to help him, stay away from him until he says he wants to talk about it." Matt said. He knew from personal experience what Jim was feeling.

He lost his mother a year ago and it still hurt sometimes. He knew how much it bothered him that people thought they should always be comforting him, especially when he

wanted to be left alone. "Go wash up Jim. You'll look right as rain soon enough."

Matt said. Jim bounded to the bathroom. He threw cold water over his face and then

ran back out. "You look better man. Nobody will know now unless you tell them."

Kyle said. " You won't say anything right?" "Right."

It would be so embarrassing if the whole school knew that he had been crying so much over the death of a pirate. They set out for the seminar together


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing so far. No worries. Jim won't be suffering for too long. But it may get angsty for the next few chapters. We'll see. I'm looking for ideas. I'm starting to get writer's block. I have several ideas for where I want this thing to go. I would love it if someone puts in a few ideas. I feel a little like the characters are, well, a little out of character, so I'd love it if someone could tell me what they think. And now, I give you Chapter 9!**

"Mr. Silver, it is time for the briefing." Torna said. "Fine." Silver said huskily.

He didn't look at her. She knew why. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded in response. "Remember, all you need to do is get Scroop into enough of a weakened position that we can nab him." Easier said than done. When they got into the briefing room, Torna flicked on a hologram of Scroop and his crew. "Which one is Scroop?"

Silver said. "From what we understand, he's the one on the leftmost part of the screen here." "Can ye zoom in?" The screenview closed in on the spider. All his legs were mechanic and he had a cybernetic eye. He'll be almost unbeatable with that.

Silver thought nervously. Then he saw Jim, on the Legacy and at the gallows.

His resolve was strengthened. The spider was almost unrecognizable. Aside from his new gears, his exoskeleton was wrinkled and scarred beyond recognition.

Silver watched the crew. "Are we almost ready then?" Scroop asked a crewmember.

"Yes. Preparations are being made." "Do they know we are here?" "A few do.

But they aren't telling the public like we planned." "Hmm, we'll just have to do something about that." The hologram ended. "How long ago was that taken?"

Silver asked. "About three days ago. It's the most recent thing that we have."

Silver nodded. "Any idea what they're plannin' ta do?" She shook her head.

"Ok, do ye know how many crew he has?" "About twenty. All of which are trained to fight." "I need more information on their plan." She nodded. "Is there anything we should do right now?" "Not that I know of." He was returned to his cell.

He watched the seminar. "Cadets, welcome back to your next school year. I hope sincerely that you will strive to reach every ideal and virtue that this Academy holds dear, as well as your own. I know that many of you will be outstanding captains and help

protect our planet and those of our allies. I know that you will become shining stars whose brightness will shine through history for centuries to come. I'd like the freshmen to stand please." The freshmen stood. "To these brave new cadets who have found within them a call to rise to the stars, we give our sincere gratitude for their time, energy and effort." Everyone applauded. The freshman took their seats. "I'd now like the Sophomores to please stand." The second year cadets stood. Jim was among them.

"To the wonderful second year prodigies, we respect their continued commitment to their studies, dreams and the need to serve their communities." More applause.

"I'd like our studios juniors to please rise." The third year cadets stood.

"To these bright people with bright futures, we thank you with all our hearts,

for you're vigorous studies and much volunteer service." Everyone clapped more loudly this time. "And finally, our seniors are almost Captain qualified. They have spent many wonderful moments here at the Academy and they will be completing their final year

by choosing a sophomore each to be on the the ship they serve on for

their maiden voyage. We will miss them when they leave to their wonderful duties."

Everyone stood and clapping, shouted and whistled for the Seniors.

Soon, the festivaties were over and everyone headed back to their dorms.

As Silver watched the live feed from the ship, he was filled with horror.

(In the vid. Not a dream)

_Scroop stood looking out at the planet Montressor. "I'll find you James Hawkins."_

"_Sir, we have the news article ready and the crewmember has been selected."_

_A human man said. "Very good. Please follow through with what we agreed on earlier."_

Now, what is that supposed ta mean? Silver thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

As Silver watched the live feed from the ship, he was filled with horror.

(In the vid. Not a dream)

_Scroop stood looking out at the planet Montressor. "I'll find you James Hawkins."_

"_Sir, we have the news article ready and the crewmember has been selected."_

_A human man said. "Very good. Please follow through with what we agreed on earlier."_

Now, what is that supposed ta mean? Silver thought to himself.

As he watched though, he learned that Scroop was out to get Jim. He was going to kill him. Silver had to catch Scroop before he got to Jim!

When Silver went back to his cell, he watched Jim yet again. He knew it was pointless

to do so. Jim was in his dorm, just sitting at his desk. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but he was thinking about Silver. Matt came in. "Hey Jim. How goes the

math?" Jim jumped. He hadn't heard Matt come in. "Oh, it's coming along fine."

He hadn't done a single problem. Matt hmmed and said, "You were thinking about Silver again weren't you?" "How could I not? He was one of the most amazing friends I've ever had, and now he's dead because he was a pirate two years ago!"

Matt stayed silent. He'd wait for a cue from Jim to say something. "Were the lists posted?" Matt nodded. "You're going. You're with Mark Corcher. He decided on you for your good grades. Better finish that math if you still want to go."

Jim spent the next two hours fighting to finish his math, but he couldn't keep his mind off Silver. "Matt" He started. Matt looked up from his book. "How long did it take you

to feel better? After your mom died?" Matt closed his book. "It never really goes away

Jim." He said. "Some days, you feel on top of the world. And other days, you just want to yell, smash something, cry or give up all together. It gets easier though."

Jim nodded. "Matt, where the guys?" Matt grinned as he says that they were out at the

amusement park. They'd be back around curfew. "Can I talk to you? About Silver?"

"Sure Jim. If it makes you feel better." They talked for a couple hours. Matt felt quite bad for Jim. He wished he could wave a wand and say a spell and Jim would be all better. But he couldn't. Jim eventually ended up crying a little, but he was still able to talk. When the guys came in, they listened to him as well, but they let Matt do all the talking. When lights out came, they all went to sleep. But Jim lay awake, wondering how long until he'd have his next truly happy day. Silver had learned several things

about Jim and the way Jim had felt toward him. First, Jim had still wanted so much to trust Silver, even after their fight on Treasure Planet. Second, he found that Jim

had never known that Silver had once had a girlfriend and a chance at life, before he lost

his limbs, but that he'd suspected it. Third, he had almost called Silver dad once.

Silver had never even noticed. That night, he dreamed of Jim's smiling face. And some of the good ol' days on the Legacy.

"Jim! Jim! Look! Some pirate's been robbing ships." "What's this one's name?"

"Scroop." Jim's stomach writhed and he thought he'd be sick. "But he's, he's dead!"

Mark looked confused. "What do you mean? You know this guy?"

Not everyone knew of Treasure Planet. And wanted to keep it that way.

"I was on a ship once as the cabin boy. And Scroop was on a ship that came in to attack us. I saw him get shot." Ok, so he was getting good at lying about it. Soner or later,people would know. He had a bad feeling about Scroop choosing Montressor.

There were richer and more profitable planets to take from. He knew that Scroop was trying to get him. "What's the casualty count?" "So far it's a little over one hundred. But he won't stop attacking ships." "Mark when is our ship leaving and what is our mission?" Mark shrugged and said confusedly, "You seem like you want to go get him."

"Mark, I know you won't believe this, but he's here for me."

"What?!" Mark looked shocked. "Why?" Jim told him the story of Treasure Planet.

Mark didn't believe it, but he agreed to help Jim get to Scroop. "We can't leave for another month or two Jim. I wish we could, but right now, we can't go. Our orders were to wait until Scroop is dealt with." "But he won't be! He's too cunning to get caught. He's trying to get Montressians excited so that they'll start talking. Then I'll hear about it and know he's here for me. Then I go to apprehend him, not knowing something crucial.

And he nabs me. And kills me slowly and painfully." Jim was starting to panic. People were going to die by the hundreds until he turned himself in. Silver was feeling badly as he watched this. Jim was going to get to Scroop before he did soon. He knew now that he'd better think like a pirate and plan the most illogical invasion of Scroop's ship.

This was about to get serious. But then, alarms started blaring everywhere.

"What's goin' on!" Silver shouted. Someone came and unlocked his cell.

"A meteor shower is coming! A lot of large hits are going to knock out Crescentia.

We have to go!" "What about catchin' Scroop?" "It will have to wait."

They ran as fast as they could. When they landed on Montressor, they went to a secret

underground cellar. There were observation holos on Scroop. These people planned for everything. "Pull out." Scroop said. "But sir, we don't have them after us yet."

"I said pull out. No more ships will be coming, so it won't be profitable to stay here.

And we won't have Jim for a while." Soon, they were out of range, and Silver couldn't monitor them. Oh lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is the damage report for Crescentia?" Torna asked.

Someone reported that the soonest that any ship could go would be in a year.

"What on Montressor will we do in that time?!" Silver wanted to know.

"You may watch Jim. If you are correct about his intentions, he might not wait long to find Scroop." Silver decided to follow the lady's advice. As it turned out, Jim would have gone, but didn't have a choice as to whether he wanted to stay home or not.

When the spaceport closed, the voyage was postponed.

One year later.

Jim heard that the spaceport was reopening in a few days. He wanted to be the first one to go. Maybe he'd be able to hide from the crew and shoot Scroop before they knew what hit them. He took a flintlock and a longboat and started out. His friends woke to find a note. This is what it said.

_Dear Kyle, Mike and Matt,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I know Scroop came back. He isn't ready to strike_

_yet, which is why we don't know for sure if he's there. I am going to kill him before he is ready to attack. I may die in this mission. I am almost certain I will. If I do, please take _

_care of yourselves, my friends and family. It's been an honor to know you._

_Jim_

His friends read it out loud, and Silver happened to be watching at the time.

As they puzzled over what to do, he went to the holos monitoring Scroop's position.

Sure enough, Jim was there. But he was captured. "You won't get away with this Scroop!" "That's what every bad guy hearssss before he wins."

A human walked in. Jim gasped as he realized who it was. "Why are you working for him?!" Jim asked. "Easy Jim my boy." Mr. Hawkins explained. "I needed to find you.

I heard that you found Treasure Planet. I wanted to find it too. Where is the treasure?"

Jim shook his head. "Dad, there is no treasure. A former pirate managed to get some,

and he gave it to me, but only enough to rebuild the Inn. The rest of the treasure blew up with the planet when we stepped through a laser trigger." "Then I've no use for you.

I still need to wander and discover. I wish I didn't feel that way, since you are my son, but you see, Scroop offered me money to find you. He won't tell me what he plans to

do with you, but he assured me that it would be physically painless."

Silver by this point, had seen enough. He was going after Jim. Torna agreed to give him a longboat, but she said that he wouldn't be permitted a crew unless he told her his plan.

He supplied none because quite frankly, he didn't have one. As he took off, he started remembering things that he thought he wouldn't. Jim laughing a few times with him,

the night he forst realized that he loved Jim in fatherly way, the stubborn determination he saw so frequently in the boy's eyes. He remembered things in his own past as well.

As he got within visual distance of Scroop's ship, he realized that he would be very likely to die unless he made some sort of plan. Scroop would be faster and more accurate with his claws now that they were cybernetic. He would be fueled to the extreme by tremendous hate. And hate had always made Scroop more cunning and deadly. Silver really had no idea what to do. Now, he wondered, what would Jim think when he found after a year that Silver was still alive? Silver wasn't sure. He docked, unobserved and looked around. He decided that the fastest way to find Jim would be to create a disturbance on deck, they'd have to move him from Scroop's quarters to the brig,

which was on the other side of the ship.

He started shooting on the deck with the flintlock set to stun. He still thought killing was too dirty an act for him to take part in. Scroop, Jim and a few guards hurried up.

Jim thought he saw someone, but that someone died a year ago. He was sure he was going crazy now, but Silver looked in his direction. "Seize him." Scroop said.

Guards ran toward Silver. They managed to lock him in handcuffs. Jim's eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't hallucinating. "Silver!" He yelled happily. Tears filled his eyes. Silver was alive! Silver saw Jim struggle against the guards hold. He saw many emotions in the lad's eyes. Anger, for what was happening to them. Fear, for what was likely to happen to them, and happiness at seeing Silver alive and well after thinking that Silver was dead for so long. Then Silver saw the tears and knew Jim wanted so much to run over and hug him. He wished with all his heart that they had time.

"Scroop" Mr. Hawkins casually stated. "The best way to get either of them to cooperate is to make one watch the other suffer." Scroop considered this. "Very well."

He had Jim brought back up. "We'll do this and then get out of here."

He had a crewmember take a knife. He made sure Jim was watching. And then in a swift motion, the alien plunged the knife into Silver's heart. He fell dead to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The guards let him go. He ran to Silver. He was gone. He was so greif stricken, that he didn't notice the pirates off loading him and the body into a longboat and setting it's autopilot for Crescentia. They arrived a few minutes later.

THE END.

**A/N There will be a sequel to this, and I think you'll like it. Let's see what loose ends there are to tie up. Silver's dead, Jim's father has been found, but there haven't been any reconcilation or arguments yet. And Scroop is still on the loose.**

**No worries, I still have all summer, and I update when ever I get the chance.**

**Pretty please with Morph on top(Morph turns into a nice heart) review and **

**give me ideas for the sequel!**


End file.
